


not in the open

by SailorSwifty



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSwifty/pseuds/SailorSwifty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia runs into an ex, later on she gets caught with han.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not in the open

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a Han/Leia event held by the SpaceShippingNetwork Turmbl page. the prompt was getting caught. I tried to fix the grammar and spelling, but some things might have gotten missed, i was never good with grammar

After returning from Endor. The Rebel Alliance members were at a party on a Planet who just insisted throwing one for them. After the party had started to wind down, some went to meet up at a bar. Leia and Han sat at a table with Lando, chiew and a few other members of the Rebel Alliance. "Say, where's Luke?" Han asked. "At Another table talking with the other X-wing flyers" Leia responded.  
When the food came Chiew called out happly. "your telling me buddy, this stuff is much better then that fancy crap at the party" han answered back to the wookie.  
"hey, good thing i knew about this bar" Lando piped in. Leia just laughs "you three are something else"

As time past most of the food was gone, but they keep the drinks coming. Leia looked out at the other tables, then frowned. "something bugging you Leia?" Lando wondered. "yea, see that guy at the bar, the one with black hair and fancy clothing, he's an ex." Leia pointed out the guy. Chewbacca then called out asking why. "he said, if you are willing to tell us, he's all ear" Han translated. "well, I was 16 and aside from him being a prince that was full of himself, when I wouldn't sleep with him, he got mad. Thought it would be a good idea to yell nasty names at me and lets just say my dad heard those names. "Leia told them  
Han chuckled "so Prince not so charming got what's coming to him from dear ol' dad"

"oh yea" Leia vowed. "you know what, I'm going to see how Luke's doing" she added and walked off.  
"Luke, how much have you had to drink?" she squeaked out in surprise as Luke seemed very drunk. "not at all, sis. *hic* plus it's a party" he giggled. "well, so much for talking to you" Leia teased. "pfft, " luke responded. the other pilots at the table seemed just as drunk if not more. 

Leia decided to head back to the table, when she was stopped.  
"Hey, Leia" the voice called out. she cursed under her breath. it was the Prince Derryn, her ex. "so what brings you here" he asked her. 

"after party, the one that was held for the rebel alliance was a bit to high end for everyone." she replied.  
"you know, you and I should get together" he suggested. "I'm already seeing someone" leia replied, hoping he drop it. "oh, really who?" he questioned her. "Han Solo" she smirked "as in the guy who did the Kessel Run" Derryn cried out. "but he's a smuggler" he added "he may be a smuggler and scoundrel, but he's a nice guy. he's there for me when i need him, when i have nightmares." she retorted.  
"nightmares, being dramatic" he accused her.

" about how i was tortured by vadar's men for hours and when they couldn't get the info out of him, Vadar made me watch them blow up Alderaan. everything gone just like that" Leia voice was starting to show her anger.

"get over it, it's been what, 4 years. also why solo would be with you are a bit of a slut, i heard about you being dressed in that outfit at Jabba's Palace" he repsoned in a snobish tone

Leia was ready to smack the smug look off her face. "I was forced to wear that damn outfit and if it's any constellation, i choked the bastard to death with the chains to get away from him. The second I was able to I took the damn thing of and had it thrown in the insinuator."

"you want to know why I choose Han, and I'd never choose you. Han respects me and never told him to get over the death of my whole home planet. he doesn't get mad, when i don't want sex." leia retorted "You are nothing but a stuck up, spoiled brat" Leia added to drive the point home. Derryn didn't take the words to well, as Leia suddnly felt the stinging in her check as he slapped her. normally she would've seen it coming, to be fair she had been drinking. What Leia didn't know was that she was close to the table where Han sat, he held his arms aside, for lando and chewbacca to stay put. Han knew what as next. Leia Punched Derryn so hard, he fell back. he grabbed his nose as if it was broken, Leia turned and walked back to the table. Han was grinning, "so do you think he will bug you again after that" han teased. "he might, he might not." Leia repiled. "han, I'm all partied out, want to go back to the falcon?" Leia asked.

 

"see you guys later" Han said as he got up and walked back to the falcon with Leia. "if you want, i can send chewbacca after him" han suggested. as they walked up the ramp. "it's temping but" she was cut off as han leaned in to kiss her. she kissed him back, there lips touching. "han, maybe we should head to the bedroom" leia suggested. " han pressed her against the wall. "everyone will be partying for a while longer" Han mumbled into her neck  
Leia moaned out as Han ran his hand up Leai's leg. kissing her neck. "Han, i think" Leia started to speak up was interrupted.

"HAN, ..wha are doin' to my sister." a drunk luke cried out. "trying to do her, but you are kind of interpreting" Han replied in an annoyed tone. "I tried to tell you we should go to the bedroom so we don;t get caught." Leia sighed. then grabbed Han's arm and started to lead him to the bedroom. ""Luke go sleep outside or the re-fresher, i don't want you getting sick all over my ship" Han called out as he let leia lead him away. After stepping inside the bedroom, Leia locked the door. "now no else will catch us" Leia teased. Han leaned in to kiss Leia, "I'll make you forget about the nasty encounter with Derryn" he teased.


End file.
